Tasty! - A Citrus YuzuMei One-Shot
by Lillium.x
Summary: So... My first Mei x Yuzu one-shot idea sorta came out. My fiance got me into this horrible/wonderful manga (and the animu), I blame her -/-... Like a broken gayness, it may grow on you slightly. Please enjoy! P.s. - Warning! Long ass A/N ahead XD (also I know there are mistakes in there potentially, so plz no judge me por favor!)


Before we begin, one very 'educational', long-ass author's note: This is in dedication to one of the manga (and the anime) that grew faster on me than any other manga (and anime) that I have ever read (and watched).

The bonus (for me personally) of this manga (and the anime) is that it is very well made, even though it touches on a very taboo, and potentially for some, undesirable topic.

Incest.

Yes, even if in this case they (Mei and Yuzuko) are only step-siblings, even with step-siblings having this type of relationship between one another, is still seen somewhat odd/unacceptable in lots of parts of the world (if not almost anywhere really).

Regardless, with that being said, until not too long ago being anything other than heterosexual was seen the same. Therefore, this manga (and the animu) can potentially open the minds of some and it might even change the views of others.

Either way, in the end of the day in my humble opinion, it does not f*cking matter who you love.

Let me put it this way, it is not their fault that Yuzu's Mom, Ume, and Mei's Dad, Shou, met and fell in love. It's just the same argument you can put forth for Yuzu and Mei. They met, in an oddly adorable and somewhat unintentionally weird/dramatic way they too developed feelings for one another, which of course is what Citrus showed us.

I have now, after reading chapter 40 of the manga, found out that after chapter 41, apparently there will be no more chapters to follow (otherwise known as this is the end of Citrus).

I'm really bummed out about that and genuinely hope that this is not the case, but even still, chapter 40 ended on a major cliffhanger and I am anticipating to see how 41 will turn out.

I'm just genuinely hoping that Saburo Uta does not plan to bring torment to every Citrus fan who wants YuzuMei ending up together, and just gives us a nice fluffy, warm and potentially smutty ending (also making beautiful babies)!

-

Anyway, enough of this continuous blabber, the reason why I decided to call this fic "Tasty" is because it takes inspiration from two particular artworks.

One is by the great deviant-art artist Bilibala1234, which if you'd like to please definitely check him out. His artwork is called "[Citrus] Yuzu x Mei - Pocky Kiss", where basically it's Yuzu and Mei in bed, by the looks of it very nekkid, and Yuzuchi is holding a pocky chocolate stick between her lips, which Mei is about to NOMfuckignNOM.

The second artwork, which is the main one behind my inspiration is the piece right at the end of chapter 6.5 - Special (page 11), which is also at the end of volume 1.

It basically has Yuzu chilling on the couch at home, with the remote in one hand and a box of Pocky in the other (with one already in her mouth).  
All of a sudden a wild Mei appears behind her, with a book in her hand, and by the visual narrative, it looks like Yuzu offers her a pocky from the box. However, Mei ain't no fool boi. She goes right to fucking omnomnom the hell out of the pocky stick in Yuzu's mouth.

The rest is up to our imaginations right?

WELL you're gawd damn right it is sir! So that is exactly why I made sure my imagination helped to create what you are about to read next. Please enjoy :3 khuehueuhue!

_

TASTY – A story about a pocky stick that managed to create a fantasy, that is sort of M rated and a one shot. 'cuz if I continue this I might get a proper heart attack. Also idk why Saburo Uta spelled it as Poocky (I find it hilarious to pronounce). Maybe for copyright purposes, but I'm gonna have to risk it! XD Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (Sumimaseeeeeeeen ^^'') ~

It was a sunny Saturday morning when Yuzuko woke up.

She carefully got up as she did not want to wake up a peacefully sleeping Mei.

She did her usual morning routine as quietly as possible, and then looked for her mom.

But Ume was nowhere to be seen or found.

On the kitchen table by the giant teddy bear, (which is a gift from Mei's dad that he left for her at his first visit in this apartment) there was a note on top of a small cardboard container. The note read as follows.

"Good Morning Yuzu! 3 Momma has to go meet with Papa today out of the city for a little trip he organized, so I won't be back 'till late or potentially by Tomorrow. The place is free for you and Mei-san to relax in, 'till I get back (winky face). - P.s. I left this box of Pocky for you and Mei to share. I'm sorry, it was the last one in the store where I got it from after work yesterday. So Yuzu, I'm emphasizing on the share part! I know how you get with Pockies near you" :c! Love momma!".

After reading that Yuzu thought to herself "Geez, why does momma think I won't share them? I'm not that greedy with Pocky. ``-_- ".

After that Yuzu went and sat down on their living room couch where she put the TV on and started browsing through the channels.

Little did she notice a specific detail about this particular Saturday until she came through a few adds portraying the same topic.

*a manly and semi-static voice* "-Haven't decided on your weapon of choice *cough*…- Your weapon of choice to portray your feelings? Well, don't worry because this Valentine's day we have our biggest range of discounts on confectionery and alcoholic beverages. Just wait 'till-…".

Yuzu completely disregarded that one and yawned as she flipped the channel without paying too much attention.

*another sorta manly voice, with a semi-fighter's vibe* "-Feeling lucky this February the 14th? Well just to be on the safe side so you are not regretting it in 9 months time, visit our health and beauty aisle with a massive range of discounts on our sexual health and wellness section products, and-…".

At that point, Yuzu yawned again and thought out-loud to herself "Geez, isn't it a little inappropriate to be putting such adverts on so early in the day especially-…"

Yuzu flinched back for a second and blushed. "Wait a minute… Today is-?"

Yuzu grabbed and pulled out her phone. She looked at the lock screen, which showed the date today as Saturday, 14th February.

– sfx –

. . . *kaw-kaw-kaah*~random crow flying out the window~ *kaw-kaw-kaah* . . .

"AH CRAP!" Yuzu's spirit escaped from her body. "…T-today is… IT'S VALENTINES?! AND I FORGOT TO GET MEI A GIFT…...DANG IT! п"

Yuzu got genuinely upset and started to ponder and overthink everything, when suddenly she heard her bedroom door open.

She flinched and quickly played a channel with a news program on. It genuinely did not take a lot to distract her, as she actually got herself listening to the news broadcast.

"94-year-old man Uburo Sata breaks the world record for longest time taken to publish a chapter for his latest manga series. An interview with him revealed that it contained a highly anticipated scene with-"

A quiet rustle of the sofa fabric broke the TV ambiance.

"I see you are up unusually early."

Yuzu once again flinched back a little in surprise, with a chill running down her spine. As she had a pocky stick in her mouth, she just 'Hm?'-ed and raised her head up to find Mei standing behind the sofa leaning forward with a book in one hand.

Positioned just above Yuzu's head, Mei was staring right in her eyes, which made Yuzu's heart *doki-doki* and so she blushed.

Without losing Mei from her sight and view, Yuzuko raised her hand holding the box full of pockies to distract the tension and of course offer some to Mei so they can share.

To her surprise Mei did not move at first, she just kept staring Yuzu in the eyes.

As the blond started to blush again, Mei opened her mouth and started lowering her head towards Yuzu's.

Yuzu's stare widened as the dark haired girl broke off a piece of the pocky stick halfway it's length and once she chewed and swallowed it she opened her eyes and found a deeply blushing Yuzu still frozen in the same position, staring at her fixatedly.

Mei proceeded to lower her head once more, as if seemingly not noticing how slyly Yuzu, with her lips, sucked a bit of the stick into her mouth to make it shorter.

As Mei took the remaining stick in her mouth she also kissed and licked Yuzu's lips ever so slightly, to tease and get joy out of it as compensation for Yuzu being cheeky.

Yuzu took a sharp breath in through her nose and quietly groaned in pleasure unable to speak out, only to then slowly chew the remaining soft piece of the pocky still in her mouth and swallow it hard.

Mei looked at her and very subtly curved the corners of her lips into a smirk.

The dark haired girl received enlightenment.

She walked all the way in front of Yuzu, who was still frozen and only able to move her head (and with her stare, she followed all of Mei's movements).

Once in front of her, Mei climbed on top of the blonde's lap and drew a stick from the pocky box.

She placed it into Yuzu's mouth and whispered in her ear "Is this why you got up so early? To try and enjoy them without sharing any with me?"

"-Eh..No!..I-"

Yuzu's brain was on overload. She listened to every note of Mei's voice, assimilating all of the words a million times per minute, but was once again, unable to speak further.

Before the blonde could even process what was the best thing for her to do, Mei licked from her ear all the way to her lips, where she again bit off half of the treat.

Yuzu's heart was pounding heavily once more. She moaned from her throat and her face was as red as it could get.

With now half-lidded lustful eyes, Yuzu was staring at Mei with desire. Her gaze demonstrating how she was drinking and wanting all of the girl in front of her.

These emotions were also reflecting into Mei's own orbs.

Their stares were speaking many things that they could not and did not speak vocally.

They didn't have to.

The blonde's grasp opened. She dropped the box of pockies behind the couch and the remote that her other hand held, immediately followed.

She placed one hand on Mei's hip and the other on her shoulder blade, pulling the dark-haired girl towards her.

Mei was slightly surprised at this, but then continued to commit her sweet torture by slowly and seductively licking and sucking on the remaining piece of pocky, sticking from in between Yuzu's lips.

Yuzu moaned from her throat louder than last time as she started to tremble. The blonde could not carry on like this …and so, as Mei expected, she snapped.

Clenching her grasp at Mei, she pulled the dark haired girl even closer and fed the sweet into her mouth.

As Mei took a moment to realize what she's started, and that she is not getting out of it, Yuzu used her force and threw Mei down, in a way both smooth and rough, so that she was now laying on the couch.

Mei blushed and gulped. She swallowed what was left of the pocky that Yuzu shoved in her mouth a moment ago, and before she knew it the blonde was pressed against her and right on top.

Mei moaned loudly and looked away, exposing her neck out in the open.

Yuzu took advantage of this, and so her primal self kicked to be released. The blonde licked slowly across it and then reached Mei's ear, which she nibbled softly.

Mei hissed at this and was now slightly arching her back, pressing more of her into Yuzu.

"Ah-…Yu-"

But before she could say anything the blonde interrupted her.

"Look at me.."

Mei hesitated but turned her head to face her slightly older step-sister.

"What is it?"

Yuzu was staring at her. No… She was staring at her soul. Mei did not know how to feel about that.

"Mei, are you enjoying yourself like this?"

Mei placed her gaze to one side and her blush deepened.

"Yes. Do you have a point to make with a question like that?"

Yuzu smiled.

"I do, yeah."

She grabbed Mei's face and stopped mere millimeters away from her lips, smirking.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my sweet lover."

And with that same smirk, she parted Mei's lips with her own, placing her tongue in her mouth.

Mei was moaning and gasping all at once. She dug her nails into Yuzu's back and felt like her world was set on fire.

Yuzu started unbuttoning and undressing Mei's top, placing her hands on her nude frame under the clothing.

Mei felt something she thought was impossible. She was losing all and any control over this situation.

"I'd never thought I'd see you so powerless." Yuzu smirked and commented.

"Be quiet Yu—" but before she could finish, Mei was abruptly silenced with another deep kiss.

Yuzu had now completely unbuttoned all there was to unbutton on Mei's top, however, part of the clothing was something you couldn't get off without lifting it above your head. With her kisses, she was successfully pulling Mei towards her to lift them into a sitting position.

She gently removed the garment from over Mei's head and sliding it up her arms, only breaking their kiss for a couple of short seconds, which still felt like an odd eternity apart.

Mei even though now completely naked, was burning and her skin felt as if it was set alight.

Yuzu stopped for a moment and was about to proceed to get her own pajama T-shirt off when Mei's hands stopped her.

"Wait-. May I?"

Yuzu smiled and nodded.

After several prolonged minutes of the inevitable teasing, of having to remove clothing from one another passed, both Mei and Yuzu were left in just their bottom underwear. No clothes. No bra's.

They happened to, for a moment only realize this, and so both blushed, looking away from one-another briefly.

Whilst still looking to one side a deeply blushing Yuzu said quietly.

"Say Mei-.. Want to… You know?"

Mei was blushing too, getting the hint in a way but as she was unable to read minds she simply asked.

"Huh? What is it?"

Yuzu blushed even more.

"Well… You know?! Let's—Let's take it to the bed..bedroom."

Mei held her breath for a moment at the thought of what will follow.

"Yes. Let's do that."

She confirmed in agreement and stole a kiss from Yuzu.

They grabbed all their scattered garments and intertwined their free hands together.

Upon reaching the bedroom they closed the door behind the and dropped the clothes on the floor.

Hand in hand they reached the bed.

Yuzu sat on the edge and looked up at Mei's almost completely nude frame.

Mei leaned down for a kiss and as she was about to press Yuzu backwards, the blond raced her to it and pulled her on top of herself.

Yuzu's hands were slowly gliding onto Mei's hips and reached her panties. She slid them off of Mei's legs and with minimal protest and objection the dark haired girl submitted by helping Yuzu in taking them off.

As Yuzu now realized that the girl of her dreams and desires stood fully naked in front of her, her blood began boiling even more.

The blonde pulled Mei in and swiftly flipped herself on top of the girl.

Mei was awestruck. She stared in disbelief and the love-spelled fool in front of her.

{"I must be dreaming"} she thought to herself.

Yuzu lifted herself to stand on her knees with Mei's body in-between her legs. The blonde started sliding down the piece of fabric, however Mei grabbed her hands.

The dark haired girl pried the hands of her lover from her thongs and as she maintained eye contact with the blonde, she slowly proceeded to place her lips right at the band of the underwear.

Yuzu once again blushed furiously upon seeing Mei do such a thing. This was such a very mischievous and unpredictable thing for the normally well behaved student council president.

"M-Mei…"

The blonde was cut short as Mei gently bit the middle of the underwear's band, grazing at her sweetheart's skin while at it. She then started pulling the garment down slowly still maintaining perfect eye contact with Yuzu.

Yuzuko felt like electricity coursed through her veins. Once her thongs were just above her kneeling knees, she pushed Mei back and slid the rest of them chaotically off.

…

Pure adrenaline rushed through Mei and Yuzu. They were feeling every part of each other's beings. Yuzu looked into Mei's eyes and before she got completely lost she proceeded to kiss her deep once more before-.

"Yuzu wake up!"

"WAAAH!" Yuzu screamed and flew right off the sofa.

"What's gotten into you?"

Mei was blushing and looking into Yuzu's eyes.

Yuzu looked at her surroundings. She noticed 3 things. One – she just woke up from a very wet dream. Two – the clock was pointing to nearly 10 minutes to noon and the calendar was indicating today marked as Saturday, the 14th of February. Also Three – Mei was right above her holding something in her hand. From this angle it was hard to concentrate.

"What—What do you mean what's gotten into me?"

Mei was now practically about to scold her.

"You are so irresponsible. We had a date scheduled today!"

Yuzu put her hands in front of herself in defense and jumped back slightly.

"Date?"

Her phone screen flashed and a reminder popped "-10 mins 'till your date with Meiiiii-chaaan" and cutely-annoying voice almost sung out.

"Oh shoot!"

Yuzu got on her knees and pleaded towards Mei.

"Please, let me get ready and I'll make it up to you I SWEAR!"

Mei stood there with hands crossed and she undid them to do what looked like was gonna be one hell of a punch on Yuzu's head.

"-Eek!" Yuzu placed her hands on top of her head and curled up preparing for impact with certain doom.

A moment passed and nothing was hitting her. She thought she might already be dead when she slowly pried her eyes open to find Mei still standing there.

"You idiot. I won't hit you. Not yet anyway. Here-"

Mei gave one hand to Yuzu for her to grab and stand up. Once Yuzu was up and standing in front of her Mei gave her what was in her other hand.

"Here. Take these."

Mei blushed as she handed Yuzu what looked like 2 tickets or vouchers.

They read "Valentine's couples special: A romantic meal for two, with free drinks and a full night of karaoke with a booth for you young lovebirds with burning desires."

Yuzu's eyes immediately started glowing and she grabbed Mei's hands.

"Oooooooh, Sore waa watashi no tamedesu kaa?" (all super cute hyped version of "Foooooorrr meeee?")

She gave Mei a peck on the lips, which threw the dark haired girl back a little. Yuzu then ran towards their room shouting from the distance.

"Just gimme a minute and I'll be all done! I promise you, Mei, you will not regret it!"

Mei sighed and smiled. She knew it wouldn't be a minute but it did not matter she supposed.

It was gonna be a nice Saturday afternoon and evening full of thrills and she knew that Yuzu was definitely gonna be making it up to her.

Mei also definitely knew she damn right was not gonna regret it! After all she listened to Yuzu's 30 minute wet dream in a full narrated monologue, so now she knew what Yuzutop was truly capable of.

Oh yes, it would be a night worth remembering even in her next life. And possibly the one right after that too.

-

Fin. 


End file.
